Earth (The Tomorrow Smashers)
It's his consciousness, downloaded into a super computer through a process called Life Extending Artificial Digitized Reality. "L. E. A. D. R," get it? Your Leader has deemed you inferior and unworthy of his planet. Prepare to be replaced. HULK: The Negative Zone. So that's where he's stashing all the people he's replaced. Not if I can help it. Wait, what are you doing? Leading by example. Intruders, destroy them. Thad, Betts, clear the civilians from the portal. RJ3, you're on smash detail with me. (PEOPLE SCREAMING) - Gamma express, coming through. - All aboard. Wouldn't it be simpler to smash that thing? Simpler, yes, but it would shut down the portal and leave billions stranded in the Negative Zone. I need to re-program (SCREAMING) I'm afraid I can't let you do that, my son. Wait, Junior is Leader's son? - But I thought - You thought what? That your son could build a prototype time belt and re-program a Negative Zone anti-matter generator? Please. So if Leader has a son, does that mean there's a Mrs. Leader? Forget it, don't want to know. So this whole thing was a set-up. LEADER: If only. My own progeny rejected me, defied me, betrayed me. Because your twisted, egotistical dream world is nothing but a dystopian nightmare. That's why my clones are far superior offspring. They're compliant and bend to my will. They're small-minded and weak, just like you, Dad. LEADER: Teenagers, they think they know everything. Well, son, I don't think you saw this coming. Ah, come on. Isn't time travel wonderful? It allows me to defeat past, present, and future in one fell swoop. Hey, what's with your pop's face? The spider is using up all his processing power. Keep him distracted, and maybe I can teleport everyone back from the Negative Zone. You heard Junior, split up, we're the bait. Future Hulk smash! And what futile heroic gesture are you attempting now, my prodigal? It's pretty simple, actually, Dad. Thanks to your meticulous attention to detail, each one of your clones corresponds to a specific human. And thanks to your obsessive need for control, each clone has its own GPS tracker, so all I have to do is sync the Negative Zone portal with your clones, and poof, every human goes back to where they belong. And why would you be so foolish as to reveal your plan? Because there's nothing you can do to stop it. Watch me. Not bad, but can you override my programming and control your giant spider-bot at the same time? HULK: Go for the legs. No! Get up, attack. Just what I was hoping you'd do. Portal retrieval activated. No, reverse teleportation. Let's knock this giant down the beanstalk. (SCREAMING) Rise, my creation. Block out current user, divert all power to spider-bot. Reverse teleportation. That's the thing about real leaders, Dad. They know they can't control everything at once. So they make the tough choices. - Or they learn to multi-task. - Huh? (GRUNTING) Let's finish the job, future smashers. You can't get away with this. No, no! HULK: That's the other thing about real leaders. They have friends who back them up. See, I knew if I brought big green back to the future, he'd defeat Leader for good. No, Junior defeated his father long ago when he chose the right path. You're more of a leader than he could ever hope to be. And you're more of a father than he could ever hope to be. Thanks. Fortunately, his gamma generator is still working. The belt's recharged and ready to send you back to your time. So, good luck back there. Thanks, and you know, you young punks might shape up into a team in spite of yourselves. I think the future's in good hands. Let's hope the past is too. See you. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Multiverse Category:The Universe Category:Alternate History Category:Dimensions Category:Omniverse